


光电效应

by Cheney0021



Category: bisexuality - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheney0021/pseuds/Cheney0021





	1. Chapter 1

大大的拍卖台上放着一个铁质的三面的笼子，明亮的灯光照着，可以看见里面有个人坐着，或者说，被绑着坐着。叶青的双手被绑住固定在头的两边，双腿被大大的分开再拉起绑在了笼子上，露出了清秀的带着点硬度又微微下垂的性器以及粉色的菊穴。灯光照射下，菊穴上闪着可疑的水光。  
叶青被下了迷药和一点春药，半睁着一双迷茫又泛着春意的大眼睛，白净的一张小脸上带着一点点痛苦，羞耻，更多的，却是无所谓。他所有的一切，纯情的，欲情的，都被高清摄像机拍着，然后连接在舞台两边的荧幕上被台下千百个来自世界各地有钱有权，而又空虚，想要找点乐趣的人看着。  
主持人在旁边声情并茂的介绍着他的身体，是那么的详细又勾人胃口。每介绍到一处，摄像机就会给这处来个特写，以此来验证主持人说的话是真的，这个商品是真的值得购买。当介绍到叶青腿间，即将失去原来功能，被赋予新功能--容纳性器，并赐予性器快感的部位时，主持人更是用了比之前更勾人好奇心的语气来铺垫，描述。  
摄像机跟上了，旁边那个人的手拨开了叶青的性器。所有人，都吸了一口气。他们知道这个卖场一向都卖好货，却没想到这次的货这么好。叶青菊穴上的一层水光也得到解释。  
隐藏在叶青性器下的，是一朵专属于女性的小花，明显发育不良，就只是小小的一朵。长在女性身上也该是一个十二三岁的小姑娘拥有的。但明显台下所有的人都为了这朵小花在蠢蠢欲动，迫不及待地想要举起手中的拍卖牌，买下叶青，买下这具身体，买下这朵小花。然后，用自己的性器，用自己的精液留下自己的味道和气息。人总是想要破坏一些美好的东西，然后看ta为之痛苦，为之挣扎，最后彻底依附自己，成为自己的专属品。  
那只手，残忍的用了两个手指捅进了那朵小花里，摄像机清晰的拍摄到了，手指捅进去的同时，甬道里涌出了一股清澈而带着点浓稠的液体，闪着亮光，诱惑着所有人。那人曲起了手指，就着这样的姿势，将手指慢慢地从甬道中带出，不可置否的，又带出了一大股液体。  
不过这次，拉近的摄像机，缓慢的动作，撑起的手指，让观众看到了叶青还未经人事，十分粉嫩的穴里的软肉。仅仅只是想象，想象这样狭小，这样软，这样湿的嫩肉包裹着你的性器就已经让你足够兴奋了，更不用说当你真正把性器插入的时候。菊穴并非这次最大的卖点，主持人只是简略带过，那只手也只是像展示花穴一样，插入再慢慢抽出，向人们展示内里的湿软与粉嫩。  
当这一切发生的时候，叶青是什么反应呢。没关系，卖场不会让客人们错过这样的好镜头，另一个摄像机记录着呢。  
手指捅入的时候，叶青的眼睛微微睁大了一瞬，嘴巴微微张开。手指抽出的时候，也只是缓慢的眨了下眼睛，贝齿要咬不咬的触碰着红唇在下唇留下微不可查的白印。一切都是无声的。当一切动作停止，当腿间已经因为春药，因为那些轻微却恼人的动作变得黏黏糊糊，一塌糊涂的时候，叶青盯着那刺眼的灯光，悄悄地，眨了一下眼睛，带走了那不该有的眼底的水分。  
一切就是这样了。也只能这样了。自己即将成为在男人胯下的婊子了呢。


	2. Chapter 2

“现在开始拍卖。起拍价两百万美元！”伴着主持人和拍卖槌落下的声音一起响起的是密密麻麻持续着的举牌报价声，价钱在不断上涨着，举牌的人越来越少，举牌时的时间间隔也延长了。终于，一千五百万美元成了使全场安静无声的最后价格，那是一个坐在第三排的大腹便便的男人报出的价格。“一千五百万第二遍！”正当他以为胜券在握，已经微笑着在与旁边的朋友谈论起如何享用台上这个小甜心的时候，前面第一排有个穿着黑色西装的男人举起了手中的金色牌子。  
男人僵住了，这个卖场的第一排不是你有权有钱就可以坐上的。那二十个座位一般都坐不满，毕竟可以坐在这些位子上的人一般都不缺玩具。而这些位子一旦坐上了人你就得小心点了，一方面是小心不要得罪到其中一个，另一方面是小心自己到手的玩具被抢。因为第一排专属的金色拍卖牌可以随随便便改变一桩交易，只要这个牌子出现了，这桩交易的价格、成交对象马上就会发生改变。卖场的主人无所谓少赚的钱，毕竟他对自己的货品有信心，是肯定会使人开心的。而坐在第一排的男人们一开心，就相当于是在为卖场做最好的广告了。这是让老板最满意的结果。  
这桩交易结束，舞台上已经换了新的商品。第一排的那个男人起身，骨节分明的手扣起了西装的扣子然后往外走。这是一个亚裔男人，拍卖会使用的面罩遮住了他的半边脸，只看见了他深邃的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁和微微向下抿着的嘴巴，不太开心的样子。小麦似的健康肤色，很高，一米九往上。精壮，宽肩窄腰，看得出是经常健身运动的人。  
他现在要去享受他的所得物了。卖场有个奇怪规矩，这个类型的商品，都得先在卖场提供的房间内试货，确定满意，卖场的人拍照确认了才能把货品带回家。  
叶青双手被束缚着绑在头上方的床上，双腿被绑成M字大开着。腿间已经被清理过了，不见黏腻。两个穴口看着十分柔软湿润，在诱惑进入，内里的湿软还有待检验。只不过卖场为了买主的方便快乐，是肯定不会让商品的甬道干涩难以进入的。毕竟在初初到手的诱人商品面前是没有耐心的存在不是吗？  
叶青半合着那双水光粼粼的眼睛躺在床上，身体已经被情欲烧成了淡淡的粉红色，连带着眼前都覆上了一层白雾。尽管脑子已经迷糊，身上的燥热在折磨着，他还是听见了房门开合的声音。买主进来了。  
酒店里厚厚的毛毯把脚步声降到了极致，根本听不见。叶青却还是如芒在背。带着浓浓情欲，想要狠狠占有的目光从床边刺过来。他不敢去看，只是僵硬的躺着，梗直着脖子，盯着白白的天花板。叶青甚至有些放空的想，一年前谁说有一天叶家小公子会光着身体被当作性奴拍卖一定会被自己或者大哥狠狠教训一顿。但是现在，叶青世界里的一切翻天覆地，他自己也从阳光下花园里不可亵玩的小王子变成了阴暗地下出卖身体的娼妓。  
那个买主终于从床边离开，走进了浴室。叶青放松了身体。  
可是春药带来的新一轮的情潮让叶青的身体再一次紧绷起来，再也无法思考。情潮一阵一阵和着浴室里哗啦啦的水声冲击着他。水声停了，浴室的门开了，房间里的灯光被调暗，叶青的身边塌陷。有人带着淡淡的沐浴露和烟草味道接近。他侧过头，露出了白皙脆弱的一截脖颈。即使做好了心理准备，他还是有点难以面对即将到来的一切。   
陈易俯在叶青上方看着他。柔软的黑发微微汗湿贴在额头，长长的睫毛频频眨动扰乱着男人的呼吸。叶青的一切，所以的一切，红唇，贝齿，小巧的耳朵，纤细的脖颈，完美的锁骨，淡淡粉色的身体以及，他完全没有想到的秘密花园。都是让陈易本就无法忍耐的情欲更加旺盛的所在。  
陈易从一进房门就开始勃起。时隔八年，再一次见到自己年少时就在春梦里遐想的人，甚至于是拥有他实在让人难以克制。陈易有些恶劣的想，尽管叶青之前残忍的拒绝了自己，现在不还是躺在身下任由自己为所欲为吗？


	3. Chapter 3

NO.3  
这次的重逢完全是个意外。尽管很早就收到了卖场送来的特制的金色vip卡，陈易却没有兴趣来这么脏的地方。陈易玩，但他只玩自己挑选过的，干净的男孩子。朋友都调侃他，说他选的男孩子都长得差不多，口味太单一了，应该尝试点新类型。陈易也不知道为什么自己每次挑的男孩子都被朋友们说像，无奈之下就被于浩飞拖了过来。  
陈易来了Z国之后，认识的第一个人就是于浩飞。毕竟两个人都是华裔，家庭情况，喜好等等都差不多，很快就熟识，这么多年感情也是十分深厚。于浩飞好玩，常常拿着金卡到卖场来。今天卖场的老板特意通知了有好货。于浩飞便想让陈易来逛逛，看看，万一就有看上眼的呢。  
陈易看了几个之后便兴致缺缺。就算有稍微看得上眼的，也被于浩飞狠狠拒绝了。后来陈易放弃了，坐在好友身边一边拿着手机处理事务，一边忍受着于浩飞各种对于商品的热情推荐和对陈易态度的无情吐槽。叶青被推出来的时候，陈易没有注意，是于浩飞在一旁怪叫着要陈易看“哇靠！陈易！快看快看！这个你要不喜欢我真的没办法了！”他的手肘撞的陈易拿不稳手机。陈易被烦的没办法，抬起了头。  
陈易坐的靠左，便随意的往左边的大屏幕上撇了一眼。当时屏幕上的是叶青一张白净纯情却被情欲所困的脸，那么矛盾，却又是那么的美，美的让人想要狠狠占有，让他哭泣。陈易呆住了，八年未见，叶青变了。以前的少年稚气全都褪去了。长开了的秀气的五官却一点都不显阴柔气息。   
但还是陈易泛黄记忆里，少时梦中的样子。  
于浩飞看到陈易呆住的样子，以为陈易是喜欢上了那张绝色的脸。得意的笑笑“早就让你来看看了，你偏不信，不想来。要不是今天我义气，你还遇不到这样的好货呢。怎么样？再看那边，呐！还是个双性人呢！”   
陈易听到瞪大了眼，飞速转过头去看右边的屏幕。是的了，屏幕上映着的正是那只手在叶青身体里搅弄的场景。于浩飞又仔细看了看，才反应过来“诶！等等！陈易！你怎么又选的这个类型的啊，不行不行啊！老子今天是让你来开开眼界，选个不一样的。你又选的这一种！不可以啊！听见没有！诶，小爷和你说话呢！”

旁边的陈易没有办法去理会于浩飞。这一切对他的冲击太大了。陈易绷直了身体坐在座位上，紧攥着的拳头放在膝上，看着屏幕。先是震惊，他和叶青相处近三年，即使曾经亲密过，他也不知道叶青是个双性人。其次就是生气，叶家的小公子怎么会落到这里来，叶家为什么没有好好保护他？他的父母兄长呢？怎么可以让叶青让那么多人带着肮脏想法用眼睛去猥琐呢？  
最后，陈易却突然冷静下来。  
他陈易是叶青的什么人？有权利去这样质疑？有权利去这样生气？陈易放松了身体，拳头也松开来了，背靠在椅子上，茫然的坐在椅子上看着屏幕上的叶青。突然有种无力的感觉。他原本以为，五年过去了，那些该有的，不该有的爱意，爱而不得的愤恨，都已经随着时间消散，他都已经放下了。可现在叶青一出现，他却发现，没有，他没有放下。那些东西只是被他故意掩盖起来放在了心里某个不知名角落罢了。  
拍卖开始了，陈易的耳边是主持人口中越来越高的报价，眼前是屏幕上对叶青的特写。泛红的眼圈，被亵玩过的湿淋淋的腿间。陈易心里酸胀，转过头不想去看。叶青不应该被这样对待。可是，自己在叶青眼里大概就只是个老同学，陌生人。他没有立场去进行所谓的拯救。这只是他自己一厢情愿而已，这一切早就应该结束了。  
陈易生起气来，觉得自己实在是太不争气了。当初叶青拒绝自己的时候自己是多么的难堪，多么的难过，甚至为了躲避他都跑出国来了。结果现在叶青一出现，自己又上赶着献殷勤，为叶青脱身了。  
拍卖即将结束。主持人就快要敲下锤子的那一刻，陈易举起牌子来。  
没关系，既然还爱着，还不甘心，那就这样纠缠着吧。  
年少的陈易朝着现在的陈易挥挥手，那就交给你了，加油呀！  
好的，放心吧。陈易眼里闪着光，回答他。然后看着年少的自己慢慢消失。年少的陈易抓不住爱情，现在的陈易要努力抓住了。  
故事开始续写。


	4. Chapter 4

NO.4  
酒店房间的灯光照在叶青莹白中透着粉的光洁身体上。陈易站在床边，这件西裤或许不太合身，裆部紧得很。他不敢再看，转身去了浴室，用冷水快速冲了一下身体便出来了。将酒店的灯全都关掉，只留一盏床边的小灯。昏黄的灯光，房间里略带着的甜腻的气息，床上传来的有些急促的呼吸声。气氛暧昧。陈易身上的热用冷水完全缓解不了，理智全无，只觉得自己变成了胯下的性器，除了上床去狠狠占有索取以外没有其他任何想法。深吸一口气，陈易上了床。  
陈易不喜欢叶青和自己的情事发生在这样不光明的地方，不喜欢这么浪漫神圣的事情却被当做验货来看待，不喜欢情事之后还要被拍照以示自己很满意这件商品。  
陈易和叶青的情事，应该发生在一个有着皎洁月亮和闪耀星光的夜晚，床头柜上放着的是他们刚刚一起看过的书，书页被风轻轻吹着，发出沙沙的声音。旁边还要有一束玫瑰花，红的耀眼，将开未开，花香却已经在房间里暗自流动，诱人心弦。  
陈易和叶青要轻轻地温柔地接吻，脱去衣服，陈易会吻遍叶青的身体，会慢慢地进入他，会吻去叶青眼角的泪水来安慰他，会在叶青身上留下自己的印记。情事之后，陈易会帮叶青做清理，会将软乎乎的叶青抱在怀里一起入睡。隔天醒来，陈易还会在叶青羞红的脸颊上印上一个吻。  
陈易在心里叹了口气，解去了叶青手上和腿上的绳子，轻抚着发红的皮肤。本是抚慰的意思，却生生带出了一点隐秘的色情。药物作用下，叶青已经十分敏感，这样轻轻的抚摸对他来说都是很大的刺激。两个人离得很近，鼻息交缠在一起，细微的呻吟声听起来都在敲击着耳膜。陈易的眸色更深了几分，将叶青的手拉着环住了自己的脖子，低下头去吻叶青的唇。  
叶青没有接过吻，药物刺激下，只会遵循本能侧头去寻陈易的唇。在陈易磨着他温软嘴唇的时候，在陈易将舌头伸进来品尝香软的时候，也只会青涩的回应，将陈易勾的直接按着叶青的脖子让人紧贴着自己，把这个吻延长，变得更加色情，发出淫靡的水声。  
叶青不会换气，只会被迫接受掠夺。这个吻在一开始确实抚慰了他的燥热，但之后实在喘不过气了，变成了一种折磨。叶青的眉毛皱着，环着陈易脖子的手也松开来，抵在陈易胸膛上，想要推开陈易以获取空气。陈易眼里带着点笑意，放开了叶青，看着叶青顶张大红脸张开嘴大口呼吸。目光下移，却看到叶青的胸口起起伏伏，两颗粉色的小肉粒跟着颤巍巍的抖着。  
陈易的手不自觉的也跟着下移，在叶青胸口流连。起先只是按着那一小块肌肤，之后便大胆的用手指玩弄着那可怜的小肉粒。那小肉粒本就已经硬的不行了，还被手指揪着揉搓，用坚硬的指甲轻轻刮着肉粒上的小孔。  
这样的动作带来的是不一般的刺激，舒爽中带着一点刺痛，不是全然的快感，却让人想要更多。叶青从未这样遭人亵玩过，身体的感觉陌生得让他害怕。只能试图推开陈易，弓着身子拉开距离，好让自己的胸口远离那只作乱的手以阻止那感觉在他身体内流窜，让他的脑子更不清醒。然而，这样的动作却让两条大长腿暧昧的磨蹭着陈易的腰部。  
叶青被情欲逼得脑子一团浆糊，根本就不知道自己在做什么。陈易却清楚的感知到了，身体里的情欲烧的更旺。不满足于胸口，手掌顺着叶青的腰线，抚过光滑的肌肤慢慢往下走。陈易控制不了力度，说是抚摸却像在捏着叶青的细腰，大拇指按着的地方都陷下了一个小窝，昏暗的光线交错，陈易闭了闭眼，喘了口气。  
不再留恋，让叶青的腿环在自己腰上。陈易不想要让叶青在这里呆的太久，这场情事应该快点结束。回家去，回到可以给叶青安全感的家去，回到叶青和陈易的家去。  
陈易套弄了几下叶青的性器，引的叶青不住哼哼，挺腰迎合，最后颤抖着身体射出。趁着叶青还在高潮的余韵里，陈易又将手指送进了已经湿漉漉的花穴里。将手臂垫在叶青脖子下，俯下身去接吻，温温柔柔。叶青被诱惑着迎合，却不知道这个男人的手要在下面作祟了。


	5. Chapter 5

No.5  
陈易伸了两根手指头，一开始进的不深，也只是轻轻抽动，后来力度却越来越大，也越进越深，凶得很。叶青被汹涌的快感吓到，扭头躲开吻，挺腰向上挪着想要躲，两条长腿在空中一蹬一蹬的。  
奈何陈易将他的脖子环得紧紧的，根本跑不了，只能被逼得不停哭，眼泪糊了一脸，一喘一喘的。却只发出了一点气音。陈易憋的眼睛都红了，终于将手指抽出来换上了紫红粗大的性器。  
尽管做了足够的润滑和扩张，发育不成熟的花穴也不能很好的接受插入。撕裂感从身下传来，叶青从快感中抽身，清醒了一点，抓着男人的手臂想要让他放过自己。陈易不想要叶青疼，何况他自己也被夹的难受，但长痛不如短痛，他只能掐着叶青的腰，用手掌按着突起的胯骨防止挣扎起来更痛然后狠下心进入。  
撕裂感越来越强，叶青觉得下半身都要坏掉了，下面的又热又硬的凶器却还在无情进入。躲不了，只能大张着腿，发着抖，被迫承受着。叶青脸色发白，咬着下唇哭的不行，捏着陈易手臂的手指用力到发抖。  
终于完全插入，陈易喘了口气，本来要俯下身亲亲叶青安慰，动作牵扯到下半身，看到叶青身体抖了一下，被撑到极致的花穴也被刺激地无用的收缩着以缓解疼痛。  
性器被湿热温软又紧致的内壁包裹着，还被吸了一下，陈易的呼吸都屏住了，手上的力道也不自觉的加大。想要给点时间让叶青缓一缓，也闭了眼努力想控制自己的欲望，避免待会伤到他。  
却在垂下眼的时候，隐隐约约的看见美景。被微微濡湿的黑色耻毛，和叶青粉嫩的阴部契合在一起的丑陋紫红的性器。越不想要去想，却越是感觉到了叶青在呼吸时带动着的花穴的嫩肉在一动一动的就像是在吮吸着自己。  
陈易被逼的快要疯掉，总觉得自己那玩意儿再这么下去就要坏了。

他看看叶青。叶青本来皱着的眉头放松了一些，抓着自己的手也不像之前那么用力。陈易试着动了动，叶青也没什么反应。便放下心来，开始享受美食。  
起初也只是轻轻浅浅的动着，等着叶青完全接受。而后就开始大幅度抽动，大开大合起来。将性器快速的抽出再顶入，穴肉根本来不及反应，抽出的时候紧紧挽留着，等顶进的时候还是傻乎乎的紧缩着，带来更大的刺激和更汹涌的情潮。只有等到性器快要完全插入时穴肉才会放松，完全接纳性器。  
可怜了叶青，就像一叶扁舟在大海里遭受风浪，被快感冲击的整个人不住发抖。一张脸上泛着情欲的红，看着就是被人狠狠操弄着的。睁着一双大眼，却已经被快乐的眼泪迷糊地看不见眼前。发不出羞耻的声音，只能大张着嘴，伸出舌头，任由口水从嘴角流出。顾不上自己的模样是那么诱人深入，诱人索取。  
陈易看着叶青的脸，身下的动作越发的大，越发的凶。叶青的腿止不住的发抖，发软，腿间积攒了太多的快感，他受不住，想要并拢双腿让男人的动作小一些，轻一些，却残忍的被抓住双腿，摁到胸前，让凶器进的更深。  
叶青哭的太惨，一张脸上流满了泪水和口水。陈易觉得自己不应该这么凶，却控制不住自己，忍不住更凶更狠地动作。  
看向叶青被粗大性器顶的太深以至于现出性器形状的小腹，看向被未明体液浸湿的滑腻腻的腿间，陈易忍不住要射出来了，性器被穴肉紧紧包裹着，一点一点的乳白色的精液随着操弄的动作被挤出来。和着叶青的淫水，顺着臀缝往下流，在床单上留下一片湿。  
陈易在几次冲刺之后抵着叶青射出来，长出一口气，俯下身去亲叶青。叶青在没有手去抚慰性器的情况下射了几次，被药效，被快感逼着，已经晕了过去。  
把性器抽出来，穴肉被操的发红，微微向外翻着，精液便顺着微张的穴口流出来，流过会阴，流过菊穴，弄湿床单。一眼看去，叶青的整个下半身都被黏黏糊糊，不知何物的滑腻液体弄得一塌糊涂。是多么淫靡的景象。如果不是在这个该死的地方，陈易想，自己绝对会把东西插进去再来几回。


	6. Chapter 6

NO.6  
稍微清理了叶青，陈易又让助理送来了叶青穿的衣服，准备拍完照之后直接带走叶青，回到家再慢慢地好好地清理。  
卖场派来拍照的男人围着床边拍着照，时不时还用“我都懂”的眼神向陈易示意。陈易冷着脸不说话，等着他拍完。没成想他却伸出手要去弄叶青。陈易站在一旁一把抓住他的手，看着他的眼睛里就要冒出火来。摄影师终于觉得不对，小心翼翼地补充“卖场规定要拍全面一点的。”  
陈易用力甩开他的手，“不用了，我会和你们老板打招呼的，拍照的事情就这样吧。我要把人带回去了。”边说边拿上衣服帮叶青穿上，抱着叶青走出房间，留下摄影师站在那里。

叶青醒过来的时候，意识还是模糊的。身下是柔软的床，身上是轻薄暖和的被子，梦中美好的场景，都让他以为打开门还会见到父母，见到哥哥，听见他们亲昵的叫着自己的小名让他下楼吃饭。直到他想要动动身体伸个懒腰而牵动下身的时候，才突然意识到，叶家小公子已经从这个世界消失了，取而代之的，是黑色卖场里的见不得人的货品。  
躺在床上，明明没有动作，被窝里却像漏了风一样，冰冷如冬。以至于身体需要不停地颤抖来产生热量。叶青不顾身上的不适，蜷起身子，任由身后的酸涩感折磨自己。手里紧紧抓着被子，眼睛酸涩的要命，胸口压抑地喘不过气，却不知道为什么就是哭不出来。只能喘着粗气，想要减轻胸口的沉重感。  
厚重的窗帘遮住了窗外温暖明亮的阳光，室内一片黑暗。管家小心翼翼打开门，轻轻走进房间里的时候，只能隐约看见有一团在床上窝着，不停抖着，勉强听见的也是身体摩擦干燥布料而发出的细碎声音和时不时发出的轻微气音。

管家从陈易来美国之后便一直跟着他，把陈易当成自己半个孩子一样尽心尽力照顾着。他知道陈易会在外面养一些男孩子，也见过一两个，但这还是陈易第一次把男孩子带回这里来。昨天陈易将这个男孩子抱下车的时候，管家也瞧见了掩在陈易大衣里隐隐约约露出的半张脸，长的确实惊艳。  
不过让管家惊讶的不是叶青的脸。  
陈易提前打过招呼，让管家在二楼主卧的浴室放了热水。管家本来安排人上去给叶青做清理，没想到陈易将那个人拦在房间门口，一边撸起袖子一边说对那人身后站着的管家说：“许叔，不用了。以后这种事情我都自己来。明天开始我得出差两天，这两天您帮我好好照顾他。每天晚上您给我打个电话告诉我一声就行。”  
管家听得清楚，也明白了这个男孩子在陈易心里的地位。今天陈易穿着大衣往外走的时候还叮嘱了一句，让管家要吃中饭了就去把叶青叫起来，准备点清淡的东西让叶青吃了再看他的意思是上楼休息或是其他的，只要叶青舒服就行。  
管家应的干脆，做事也干脆。可遇上这种情况他一个老头子也不知道怎么办才好，在床边踌躇半天，等到叶青镇定一点了，才上前拍了拍被窝。  
“叶少爷，起来吃点东西吧。中西餐我都备了一点，您喜欢什么我晚上再让厨房备着。您先洗把脸，我就在楼下等您。”管家将遮光的窗帘拉开了一点，不至于刺眼，也好让外面的阳光透进来。之后便走出房间下楼去了。  
叶青闷在被窝里呆的太久，何况卖场里的药副作用大，现在身体发麻，脑子发晕。费力的将被子拉开，又躺平来深呼吸了好一会才缓过来。  
下了床，双腿发软，还没走出一步就摔了，好在地上铺着一层厚厚的地毯，并不痛。叶青又在地毯上坐了一会，觉得好点了才撑着床沿站起来走进浴室。


	7. Chapter 7

No.7  
撑在洗漱台上，叶青看着镜子里的自己。  
因为昨天哭得太久而肿胀不适着的眼睛，微微肿起发麻的嘴唇。单薄的身体被包裹在纯白色的长袖睡衣里，遮不住的布满脖颈的暧昧痕迹。  
将睡衣拉上去，白皙的胸膛上，密密麻麻的紫红色的吻痕，两颗乳头被折腾的发红肿起。侧过身，腰侧是发青的指痕。  
抖着手，想要把裤子拉下去，却僵硬地站在那里。最后红着眼圈狠下心，宽松的遮蔽物掉了下去，露出里面残忍的真相。  
叶青突然失了力气，重重的跪了下去。哭的寂静无声，肩膀抖动的力度却像是要把整个人抖散掉。

映在地毯上的阳光一寸一寸的移动着。等到叶青终于发泄完，头脑足够清醒了，可以站起来好好收拾自己的时候。他才发现，尽管痕迹很多很重，但是身上是很清爽的，而且其他原本该有的不适也很轻。除非动作的时候牵扯到了，否则是没什么感觉的。  
看起来很幸运呢，没有受伤，还被清理过。心情实在太过复杂，以至于不知道该怎么反应，最后只是勉强扯扯嘴角，不再去想。

叶青心里面很抗拒下楼去，但是骨子里的教养又告诉他应该要下楼去，不能让别人等太久。毕竟他在浴室里已经耗费了很长一段时间了。站在浴室门口拉扯了一会，他才皱着眉头下决心要下楼去。  
他现在就是有钱人家养在家里的金丝雀。被关在精致舒适的笼子里，每天被喂养的是上等鸟食。但却没了自由，没了尊严。只是在人有空的时候，逗一逗他以取个乐子而已。  
他可以因为现在的身份被别人看不起，但不能因为失了教养而被人看不起。既然如此，那当然也不能穿着睡衣下楼去，何况身上一身的痕迹也得遮一遮。  
叶青依稀记得房间里是有个衣柜的。便走了两步去找衣柜。  
打开了衣柜。很明显就能看出来的，这一柜子里的衣服都是高定，不管质量还是版型都是上等。有些还是叶青很喜欢的牌子，或者喜欢却没有买到的款式。  
看起来是个年轻的男人，年纪和自己相差不大。否则是不会喜欢这些牌子的吧。昨天的情况实在容不得他再观察一下那个把自己买下的男人的样貌了。他现在对对方一无所知。不过从这个衣柜里的衣服看，那个男人的眼光还是不错的。  
因为想要盖住脖子上的痕迹，所以有高领的衣服就最好了。他一边翻着衣柜里的衣服一边想。  
可惜，事与愿违。

男人应该挺高挺壮实的。衣柜里的衣服不仅没有高领的，连合适他的衣服都没有。最后只能勉强套一件宽宽松松的白色毛衣在睡衣外面。叶青还试图把裤子穿好来，但只要一松手，裤子就会无比顺畅的滑下来落到地上。  
他盯着地上的裤子发呆。最后觉得还是算了吧，裤子真的好大。  
整理好了的叶青站在房门前，手悬空停在门把上，手酸了才慢慢落了上去，直到冰凉的金属门把被体温一点点地温热了，才又慢慢地压下去，鼓足勇气推开房门。  
走廊两侧是落地窗，阳光洒进来，温暖明亮。屋子里的暖气又开的正好，如果不是窗外一片白茫茫，眼前所见都银装素裹，叶青会以为现在是正好的春天，无限生机，无限希望。


	8. Chapter 8

No.8  
叶青顺着走廊慢慢走着。走廊两侧都挂着画，不是很多，但碰巧的是每一幅都很对他的胃口。其中一部分还是他爱的画家的作品，每一幅的价格都不菲。他用手轻轻摸着画框，靠近了细细地去看。  
叶青对艺术有兴趣，学过很长一段时间的画画。高中时狂热地喜欢一个法国作家，只要是那个画家的作品集，无一例外的都买来收藏了。甚至有一次，攒了好几个月的零花钱，瞒着爸妈和哥哥，买了那个画家明明尺寸很小，却高达六位数的一幅画。  
当时画挂在网上拍卖，价格一天天升上去，想买的人却越来越多。叶青的心天天悬着，生怕自己买不到画。到了后来，为了省钱，天天赖着人家，让别人请他吃饭。  
其实际上，买那副画的钱也不完全是他自己的。有人看他那么可怜兮兮地省着钱，把他自己要买游戏机的钱拿出来给了叶青。那副比标价更有价值的画，那副藏着满满期待和心意的画，现在却已经不知道去向哪里了。  
叶青站在画前，突然停住了脚步，在那里站住了。像是盯着画在研究，又像是单纯的看着画在发呆而已。也不知道在想些什么，不知道在想谁。阳光经过裱画的玻璃反射刺进眼睛里，疼得他眨了眨眼。不知道是不是窗户没有关紧，室内的温度突然降了下来，有点冷。 

好长一会，叶青才抬起头，从画前走开下楼去了。走到楼梯拐角的时候，看到了一脸紧张的管家站在楼梯口，握着栏杆的手紧了紧，避开管家看过来的视线，往下走着。  
看到叶青下楼，管家舒了一口气。  
刚刚叶青的状态实在不算好，又在楼上呆了那么久，食物都加热了两遍了。管家纠结了无数次，到底是上去看一眼呢，还是就在楼下等呢，叶青就下楼了。可算是帮管家解决了一个大问题，不然他不好做，更不好交代了。  
叶青站在管家面前，抿着嘴不好意思地朝他笑笑，点了点头，然后就低下头，僵硬地站着。不知所措的手放在身侧，轻轻捻着毛衣。有点羞愧，不该让人在这里等他那么久。想要说不好意思，但是说不出口。  
管家看到了叶青发红肿起的眼睛，心里叹了口气，都肿成这样了，可不好受。不敷个鸡蛋什么的可得难受好半天了。但叶青看着就是个薄脸皮的小孩儿，他也不好说什么，就领着叶青径直往餐厅走，“叶少爷，东西都热乎着。您挑着喜欢的吃，不喜欢的就告诉我。”  
叶青点点头。管家拉开铺着软垫的椅子让他坐下，把餐具放到他面前，把冒着热气的各种各样的中西式都有的食物拉近，“您吃吧，有什么事情再叫我就行。”看到叶青点了点头之后就走了。  
叶青走了短短几步路，不知道什么原因，都没有看到佣人。或许是主人不喜欢用很多的人，但是也不应该都见不到。很奇怪的现象，但是和自己无关，现在该吃饭才对。闻到了食物的香味叶青才想起来，自己已经很久没有好好吃饭了。  
面前的食物都是很诱人的样子，他对食物也不挑，可以吃校门口推车卖的手抓饼，也可以吃西餐厅里的牛排。只要不是味道很奇怪的他都乐于尝试。

管家走了，周围没有人，叶青也就放松下来，拿起筷子，逐渐沉迷在美食里。叶青本来就吃的不多，况且他已经很久没有好好吃饭了，胃都变小了不少，吃不了太多。每一样都试一点，再吃一点主食，已经足够了。  
刚刚放下筷子，管家就走过来了，眯着眼笑着。  
“您吃完了？您先坐着歇一会，我待会忙完了带您绕着房子转一转。”说完，带着叶青往客厅走，让叶青在沙发上坐好了。把电视开起来，又将遥控器递给他。临走之前还变戏法一样从兜里拿出一个热鸡蛋递给叶青。  
“呐，这个给您敷着眼睛。”  
也不看叶青发红的耳朵就走了，不知道去哪里忙了。叶青心里暖暖的，拿着鸡蛋敷眼睛。一只眼睛闭着，也无所谓看电视了。拿着遥控器随便按着，没兴趣的就跳过，有兴趣的放着看一会。  
鸡蛋变凉了，眼睛也舒服很多。正当叶青握着鸡蛋盯着它不知道该如何处理的时候，管家又恰好出现了，“叶少爷。把它给我就行。走吧。我带您转一转去。”


	9. Chapter 9

No.9  
管家带着叶青在房子周围转了一圈。前面的院子，后面的花园，还有里头的温室，仅仅是粗略地走了一圈，就花了四五十分钟。叶青中午吃的其实有点多了，这样正好消消食。  
温室里的花看起来还未到花期，但大概是温度等环境条件适宜的原因。已经有不少的花骨朵藏在绿叶里，让人心生欢喜，对春天的到来充满期待。  
“少爷可喜欢这种花了，都是自己养的。本来没有这个温室的，后来是少爷专门叫人建起来养花儿的。”叶青的眼睛从花上移开，看向管家。管家看着花花草草已经不知不觉地笑开了，眼角细细的皱纹挤在一起。能让人这样笑起来的，应该是个很好的人吧。衣品好，爱花儿，还是个好雇主。看起来自己的日子应该不会很难过，叶青想着。  
“其实这花儿也没有一定要养在温室里。”管家转过头来看着叶青说，叶青的眼睛已经不像之前那么红肿，恢复了几分原有的清纯美丽。圆圆的小鹿眼睛却在眼尾上扬了，多了一点勾人意味。  
这样子的花，谁都会想要养在家里，建起一个温室给它又如何呢？  
管家继续说着：“这花儿喜温暖，喜湿润。Z国的天气它也不是受不了，但少爷就是喜欢，看重它。最奇怪的还是，这花儿有好多个颜色，少爷只喜欢这一个色儿。”  
叶青没有接话，他的母亲也很喜欢花，以前家里的花园有着各种各样的花儿。但他母亲最喜欢的还是红玫瑰，虽然被他和哥哥嘲笑过俗气。只因为当初父母亲定情就是因为父亲送了母亲红玫瑰，之后每年有着特殊意义的日子里，父亲也都会送母亲一大捧红玫瑰。

每个人心里的花，意义都非同一般。他有点好奇，但是没有细想，临走前却突然下意识地回头看了一眼温室。  
晚饭后管家带他了解了所有的房间，还告诉他这房子里的房间他都可以自由进出。叶青也没有在意，毕竟，有钱人的房产那么多。这或许只是其中一栋用来养情人的无关紧要的房产而已。哪里会放什么商业机密呢。  
叶青就好吃好喝地在房子里面过了两天。这两天里面他最常待着的地方就是书房，那里面的书各种各样，中英文都有。两面墙的书柜，两天的时间，叶青也就看了两本书。  
房子里面的暖气温度开的很适宜，书房的地毯又十分柔软，有时候吃了饭，到书房里坐在地上看一会书就会睡着。很多时候叶青都是躺在地上睡着了，到了饭点才被管家叫起来吃饭的。  
管家为此还准备了一条毛绒小毯子放在书房，担心他着凉，要他睡觉之前盖在身上。叶青当时红着脸听着管家的叮嘱，心里偷偷说着“我也不知道我要睡觉的嘛，看着看着我就睡着了。”  
第三天，叶青吃了午饭照样上了二楼进了书房。坐在地上拿起书看了一会，又觉得昏昏欲睡了，他看了一眼旁边的毯子，觉得自己不能再睡着了，也一定不会睡着的。每一次都让管家看到自己在书房睡觉实在是很羞耻的事情。皱了皱鼻子，挺直了背继续看起书来。  
最近这几天Z国的天气都很好。没有再下雪，天天出太阳。天空蓝的清澈，躺在草坪上看着白云一卷一舒是最幸福的事情了。  
书房里温暖安静，叶青挺直着的背也一点点弯了下来。书本还抓在手上，人却已经躺在地上睡的很香。毯子孤零零地放在一旁，没有起到应有的作用。


	10. Chapter 10

No.10  
天一点点暗下去，只有院子里的灯光照进书房，不至于让书房完全黑暗。院子里汽车的发动机声也没有吵醒叶青，又是管家进来将他叫醒的。  
睡了一下午的脑子迷迷糊糊，接受了信息却没法处理。管家出门去了也才反应过来自己又睡着了这件令人脸红的事情，低头不好意思的笑出来，看见了自己身上盖着的本应该是被放在一旁的毯子。是自己睡觉之前惦记着管家的叮嘱挣扎着盖上的吗？  
叶青坐起来时，闻见了空气中留有的男士香水混着一点点烟味的味道。才终于开始理解管家刚刚说的话了，“叶少爷，回房去洗把脸。少爷回来了，在楼下等您吃饭呢。”  
叶青下楼的时候已经用冷水洗了一把脸，还在卫生间里面站了几分钟才出来的。他现在心跳的有点快。很好奇，却又想要逃避，更多的是怕。  
是怕那个男人长得又丑又矮吗？是怕他对自己不好吗？还是怕其他的什么？好像都有，好像又都没有。  
叶青站在楼梯口，面前是光亮的客厅，和仅能看见一角的餐桌。背后的是暗淡的走廊。  
定定心神，终于走了下去。从黑暗走向光明的那一刻，心里面莫名的踏实起来。但还是不敢朝餐桌那边看，只敢低头紧紧盯着脚下的台阶。直到走到餐桌前面，被管家引着到靠近主位的座位上要坐下时。才看见一只骨节分明，手指修长的男人的右手把手机放在桌面上，同时耳边听到一个熟悉的声音用中文说道：“许叔，开饭吧。”  
叶青扶着椅子把手要坐下的动作猛地停住了。他僵了一下，而后抬头看向发声处。看见的是一个熟悉的侧脸。陪伴过他两年的人现在就坐在主位上，露出的下颚线比高中的时候更锋利了一些，眉眼也更冷峻了。  
叶青动了动嘴唇，很想要问：“为什么当初发了那么大的脾气就出国了，为什么不给我解释的机会。”  
直到餐厅明亮的灯光，站在陈易斜后方的白人女佣提醒了他。他和陈易，可不是普通的高中同学相认。陈易在卖场里把他作为性玩具买了下来，他们是金钱和肉体的说不清、道不明的不干不净的关系。  
叶青不是叶青了，曾经双手满满的叶小少爷，现在是一无所有的无名性玩具。陈易也和之前不同了，那个穿着校服对着他笑的人，现在穿着一丝不苟的西装坐在灯光明亮的餐厅里，冷着眉眼。  
“叶少爷，坐下来吧？”管家看见叶青停住动作盯着少爷看了那么一会，心里觉得奇怪。气氛就这么僵持着也不是办法，管家只好出声缓解。  
听到管家的话，叶青垂了眼，又不死心地看了一眼陈易，看到陈易还是毫无反应，眼里的光渐渐暗淡，这才转移视线坐了下去。  
叶青没有注意，陈易的左手全程不自然的放在桌面上，连手指都僵硬地曲着。直到他坐下，手指才动了动而后蜷起握成拳。


	11. Chapter 11

NO.11   
这段饭吃得管家胆战心惊，气氛太过于压抑了。

叶青明显不在状态，全程就没有抬起头，夹的菜也都是面前那一些。到后来已经吃不下了，盯着那碗没吃多少的白米饭，用筷子有一搭没一搭的挖着。

陈易一开始就冷着脸，看着叶青这样，脸更是越来越黑。释放出来的冰冷气压怕是只有叶青没有发现而已。

管家和站在一旁的女佣们都倍感压力，女佣还一直用眼神问管家，这究竟是怎么回事。管家无奈的轻轻叹了口气，摇摇头。他要是知道这怎么回事就好了。

他也觉得奇怪，两个人应该是认识且有渊源的。虽说少爷对叶少爷的感情深厚，但叶少爷对少爷看起来也不像是没有感情的。怎么现在两个人看着别别扭扭的呢？  
正在他疑惑不解的时候，陈易放下碗，站起来往楼上走。

叶青被吓了一跳，回头的时候看见陈易正往楼上走。回过头来，失魂落魄的，没有胃口吃饭，就咬着筷子呆坐。

现在这一切让他觉得羞耻。他不懂陈易为什么要把他买回来，又这么冷漠地对待他。但他知道，现在的他，和陈易是天上地下两个世界的人。他配不上陈易，不管陈易对他还有什么想法。他都不应该对陈易再有任何不该有的想法了，也不应该和陈易再有任何不该有的瓜葛。

自从家里出事以后，叶青的处境越来越困难，朋友、好朋友大多变成陌生人，少数落井下石，只有一两个还愿意帮助他。

撇开这些不讲，堂哥对他们一家的所作所为更让叶青觉得不可思议，难以接受。何况他之后还对叶青做了那样的事情。

叶青的喉咙哽住了，如果不是灰色棉质的裤子上突然有了水渍，他都不知道自己竟然哭了出来。

胡乱抹了两下脸，将嘴里的筷子拿出来放好。起身转过来抱歉地向管家他们笑笑。

他不知道自己现在要去哪里，要做什么。他只知道自己现在不想和陈易碰见，他希望离陈易远远的。

陈易在二楼，那他就在一楼待着好了。那样就不会碰见他了吧。

叶青在一楼客厅沙发坐下，打开电视之后随便调了一个台就开始发呆了。他看不下去，心烦意乱。

就这样待到了晚上十点多。期间听到楼上房门的开合声，而后管家就出现在叶青身后，轻轻提醒，“叶少爷，您该上去准备休息了。少爷今天赶了一天路，累了。您们都早点休息吧。”

叶青点点头，关了电视，慢吞吞地向楼上走去。

他站在房门口，垂着脑袋，看见卧房里的光从门缝里面跑出来。上楼的时候鼓足的勇气又全没了。

直到有女佣清理完房间从旁边经过，发出声响，叶青才深吸一口气，压下门把手走进去。

陈易穿着睡袍坐在床上，开着两边的床头灯，拿着平板在处理事务。余光看见叶青走进来，脸色才好一点。

叶青不敢看坐在穿上的人，打开衣柜拿了衣服就直接去了浴室。

洗完澡，被热气熏红了脸的叶青裹着白色睡袍走出浴室。

想着管家说的话，他站在房间灯的开关前，咬着手指犹豫着。管家是说陈易他要休息了，可是他还在工作的样子。那这个灯是关还是不关呢？

“把灯关掉，准备睡觉了。”坐在床上的人突然发声。叶青把手指抽出来，抬头向陈易看了一眼。把灯关掉了。

上了床，把自己这边的床头灯关掉之后，叶青就躺下了。陈易随后也把平板放下，关了灯，躺下。

黑暗里面，只听得见呼吸声。

床很大，他离陈易还有一手臂长的距离。但叶青还是紧张，整个人僵硬地躺在那里。虽说高中的时候也和陈易睡在一起过，可现在和之前完全没有可比性。

正想着，陈易突然伸手过来把叶青捞过去放在自己怀里。

叶青可以清晰地听见自己的心跳声，感觉到陈易手臂肌肉的线条，和从他身上散发出来的温度。

他想要稍微调整一下姿势，却被陈易收紧手臂更紧的抱在怀里。

“别乱动。好好睡觉。”

叶青没有再动，在陈易怀里乖乖躺着。

即使过去那么长的时间，发生那么多的事情，姿势也不是很舒服。叶青在陈易怀里却还是很安心。

他想要在黑暗里，偷走一点时间，仅仅只是让自己和陈易待一会，就像以前一样。

或许是他太贪心，明明已经下定决心，认清了自己，知道自己不应该和陈易太过于亲近以免他自己越过线。却还是想要有片刻温暖时光，以慰藉苦涩的过去，让自己有勇气面对未知的将来。


	12. Chapter 12

No.12  
之后的那几天。白天里，陈易上班，叶青就在书房呆着，有时也去花园走走，温室里看看，帮着花匠照顾花。

到了晚上，陈易下班回家，两个人就一起吃饭，陈易大半会先上楼处理一会公事之后再下楼和叶青坐着看电视。

叶青晚上在陈易怀里的时候是很放松的，可到了白天，他一见到陈易就开始绷紧神经，头都不敢抬一下。

吃饭的时候，还是只夹放在面前的菜。本来看电视是为了不上楼和陈易碰到一起去。没想到陈易竟然下楼陪自己看起了电视。

他是坐在正对电视的长沙发上的，陈易来了就坐在旁边离他一臂距离的地方。明明晚上的时候两个人的距离比这亲密多了，可这样的距离却让白天的叶青坐立难安。

叶青每每就借口去厕所，回来的时候就偷偷的，趁陈易不注意，坐在远一点的地方。好让自己好过一点。

后来有一次，他从厕所回来，挑了一个他觉得合理的，不会被陈易发现坐远了的位置刚要坐下。就看见陈易黑着脸站起来往楼上走。

时间还早，远远不到他们之前上楼洗漱准备睡觉的时候。

叶青看着陈易上了楼，呆呆站在原地。客厅的灯光明亮，电视放着的综艺节目里发出了阵阵笑声。

管家早已回了房间，孤身一人站在客厅里的他却觉得眼睛有些酸涩，心脏涨涨的，闷闷的。

叶青坐了下来，尝试着去看电视，不再想其他。却发现综艺节目里的明星开始却发现综艺节目里开始聊起了恋爱经历。

有一个明星说他的青涩校园时光。

当时两个人都不敢戳破那层窗户纸，多年后相遇也只能无奈地相视一笑，假装什么都没有发生过，心里的万千感慨也只有自己知道了。

节目里的观众和主持人都发出惋惜的声音，摄像师特写了那个明星略微发红的眼眶。背景音乐煽情。

他看不下去了，温热的液体从脸颊滑落，落在冰冷的地板上。

今夜没有星星，有的只是厚厚的乌云笼罩月亮。月光暗淡，照不亮人间。

隔天该吃晚饭的时候，管家照常上楼到书房来叫叶青吃饭。只不过叶青下楼的时候，没有看到陈易坐在那里。

往常几天，陈易总是在楼下等着叶青吃饭，今天却没有。

“少爷今晚有客人要招待，就不回来吃饭了。”管家一边帮着上菜一边说。

叶青站在桌边，愣了一下，管家没有转头，仔细着手里的菜。只用余光看了他一眼，继续说，“叶少爷，今天做的菜都是您喜欢的。您慢慢吃吧，不着急。”

叶青点点头，拉开椅子坐下了。本来下楼的时候还觉得有点饿的，现在却没什么胃口了。

他的目光在桌上几个菜之间转了转，都没怎么停留。之后随便选了一个，夹了一点送进嘴里，就着一口米饭不知道盯着哪里嚼了半天才吞下去。

这样吃了半碗饭之后，叶青放下筷子正准备起身，管家就上前来问，“叶少爷不吃了吗？这也吃的太少了。”

叶青站起来抿着嘴角笑笑，摇摇头，上楼去了。

他在书房看着书，或者说是发呆更多一点。到了时间他就回房去洗澡准备睡觉了，等到他出了浴室也没见陈易回来。

Z国到了雨季，最近断断续续地下着雨。现在外面就下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，院子里的灯昏黄。

叶青去书房拿了本书，开了床头灯，坐在床头等着陈易回来。

陈易回来的时候，开关房门发出了很大的声音。原本昏昏欲睡，半个身子已经歪倒在床上的叶青被惊醒过来。看了一眼时间：凌晨两点。

陈易摇摇晃晃的走进来，还没走到床边叶青就闻到了很重的酒味。叶青刚想下床扶着陈易，陈易就被毛毯绊倒摔在床上了。

叶青被吓了一跳，连忙掀起被子起身去扶陈易坐好。

这是喝了很多酒啊，不知道有没有喝解酒茶。叶青去浴室用热水浸湿毛巾先给陈易擦了擦脸。

刚想回浴室把毛巾放好再下楼去煮点解酒的东西让陈易喝下。陈易就把叶青揽着跨坐在自己腿上了。

不是喝醉了吗？叶青瞪大了眼睛去看陈易，陈易半睁着眼睛也看着叶青。

“好几天了，为什么不和我说话啊？嗯？”陈易的气息带着酒味碰到叶青脸上，叶青回答不了，挣扎着想要从陈易腿上下来。却被陈易掐着腰，牢牢摁在腿上坐着。

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

No.13  
“为什么不说话？嗯？”陈易一只手揽着叶青，一只手摸着叶青的脸。动作明明那么强硬，语气却可怜兮兮的，尾音拉的很长，像是在高中的时候和叶青撒娇一样。

叶青的鼻子有点酸，他真的回答不了这个问题。

陈易反反复复问了三四遍，终于耗尽了本来就寥寥无几的耐心。

自从他和叶青见面以来，叶青就没有和他说过一句话。看见他就像看见了洪水猛兽一般躲着。

他注意到了叶青所有的小动作，他以为叶青只是在害羞，在尴尬，或者是其他的什么情绪，给他一点时间他自己就会想清楚了。没有想到都快一个星期了，叶青还是那个样子。

陈易受不了，一个人憋着气直到今天喝多了酒，正好可以借着醉酒的名头，把清醒时候说不出的话说出来，把话讲清楚。

可是叶青还是不说话，不给任何回应，没有任何解释。

陈易生气了，翻过身将叶青压在身下。“你是哑巴吗！为什么总是不说话!”叶青突然被摁倒，被压的又有点疼，还没反应过来就听见陈易那么说，脸上失去了血色，眼泪不可控制的盈满了眼睛，睁大了眼睛去看陈易。

陈易看着叶青这样子，怒火烧的更旺了。当初他被叶青拒绝，隔天去找叶青问他。叶青却一副什么都不知道的样子，一直问陈易到底在说些什么。

十七岁的陈易根本不相信，发了一通脾气又说了要和叶青一刀两断之类的话。十五岁的叶青听到这话也像现在这样红了眼眶，之后陈易看着那双眼睛就再说不出话来，甩手走了。

他不去看叶青的眼睛，上手去脱叶青的衣服。叶青也只裹了一件睡袍，刚刚那样一动作已经脱得差不多了。陈易又开始解自己的衣服。

叶青看见陈易的动作，一开始还反应不过来，后来反应过来推着身上的陈易要起来已经晚了。

“不是不说话吗?那你叫出来吧。”陈易说完就俯身就抓着叶青的后颈吻了下去。叶青的头被固定着不能躲避，他就一边紧紧抵着牙齿不让陈易的舌头进来，一边拼命地用手去推陈易，两条腿也用力踢着。踢到了陈易的小腿胫骨。

陈易吃痛，狠狠地咬了叶青的嘴唇，铁锈味瞬间弥漫在两个人的口腔之间。叶青因为嘴唇的疼痛下意识的放松齿关，让陈易的舌头趁机钻了进来，缠着自己的舌头胡作非为。

而原本掐着叶青腰的右手下滑去抓他的大腿弯，顺势将叶青的腿分开压在身侧，下半身挤上去贴着叶青的皮肉。

叶青本来就哭得喘不上气，现在陈易又这样摁着他吻，他不会换气，更是头脑发昏。

等到陈易好心放过他的时候，他只能软软的躺在床上大口呼吸，根本无暇理会陈易在对他做些什么。

陈易的嘴唇下移，胡乱吻着叶青的脖颈，啃咬着他的乳头，用舌头玩弄着乳孔，把叶青玩的发抖。

手在叶青的腿间游离抚摸，而后摸到叶青已经微湿了的花穴。两根手指先是并着去摁阴蒂，等到叶青开始收缩花穴，看到花穴里面慢慢流出透明的清液。才将手指插进去抠挖，模拟着性交的动作抽插。

叶青的手一开始用力抵着陈易想把他推开，后来失去了力气，只能红着脸，皱着眉头，轻轻抽气，软着手扶在陈易肩头任他动作。

陈易清楚地意识到叶青态度的转变。他将湿漉漉的手指抽出来，随手撸了两次，就握着发硬发热的性器抵着叶青的穴口要插进去。

“矜持着不说话？嗯？”陈易将性器送进去，掐着叶青的腰，俯身含着叶青肿胀的乳头，而后挺腰插到最深处。“现在不也是湿到不行被我操？”

喝了酒的人根本不知道自己在说些什么，做什么，全凭自己的情绪在走。

陈易开始发泄。用力的将性器插到最深而后拔出再撞进去，被带出的液体把两个人的耻毛染湿，穴口也因为快速的打桩一般的动作泛起白沫。粉红色的穴肉吸附在性器上，在抽出的时候就像个肉圈包裹着性器，留恋着不让它走。

叶青听了陈易的话，只觉得胸口的地方被人挖了一个洞，剩下的是血肉模糊的伤口，还在呼呼漏着冷风。他失去了全身所有的力气，哭不出来，盯着天花板呆呆的看着。

腿根被陈易压得很痛，像要裂开一样。他可以清晰地感觉到性器在体内而引起的异物感。腿间湿哒哒的，可以听见性交时发出的黏腻的水声和囊袋拍在腿间发出的啪啪声。

性玩具。名副其实。


	14. Chapter 14

No.14  
陈易只做了一次。要射出来的时候，他咬着叶青的唇，紧紧将人摁在身下，把性器插进湿热柔软的宫口，像之前一样破开，享受子宫内壁包裹的快感，然后在里面射出精液。

他放开叶青的唇，把头埋在叶青颈间。等那一阵快感过去了，发昏的头脑又被困意席卷。晃晃悠悠地起身将性器拔出来，把叶青揽在怀里就自顾自睡过去了。

叶青安静的承受了陈易的射精，等陈易射完之后他才放开手里的床单。两只手都是用力过度之后的无力感。

他的头很痛，或者说现在他身上没有一个地方是不痛的。眼睛酸涩；嘴唇破了皮，稍微动一下就又流出血来；乳头胀痛；被掐的很用力的腰和大腿钝痛感严重；腿间更不用说了，陈易太用力了，花穴现在火辣辣的疼。

叶青的脑子莫名的清醒，可是他累了，即使身上都是乱七八糟的体液混在一起带来的黏腻感，他也不想爬起来去浴室清理。就这样吧。

头枕着陈易的胸口，听到他胸腔里有力的心跳声，无视了所有的疼痛，渐渐睡过去。

陈易是被热醒的，他睡得迷迷糊糊，觉得怀里抱着的东西越来越烫。正想睁开眼睛看看是怎么回事，突然反应过来，在自己怀里的，不就是叶青吗。

困意太重，撑起眼皮去看叶青的时候。叶青已经烧得脸颊通红。

陈易慌忙坐起来之后，脑子一片空白，不知道该做些什么。手忙脚乱的捡了地上的衣服随便套上，一边跑下楼打电话给家庭医生，让他尽快赶过来，一边找管家让管家待会给医生开门，领着医生上楼。

这片别墅区离城区比较远，又是在山上，医生赶到也得一个多小时。为了不浪费时间，先稳定病情。医生在电话里问了陈易有关的情况，心里先下了个简单的判断。让陈易先给叶青做个清理，再拿酒精给叶青擦擦身体。自己随后就会赶到。

管家被陈易叫醒之后看陈易衣衫不整，着急忙慌的样子也知道叶青出事了。安抚了陈易，让陈易先上去照顾叶青，自己找到酒精再上楼去给陈易。

陈易跑上楼，走进房间看见叶青烧红的脸，强迫自己镇定下来。

拿着热毛巾把叶青身上擦干净了，擦到发红肿起的地方的时候，叶青就会难受的哼哼，开始挣扎。陈易手里动作轻柔，仔细擦着，嘴里哄着叶青。

“好了好了，不痛不痛，马上就好了。”陈易看到叶青身上的痕迹，心里后悔的要死，恨不得把自己打一顿。

等把叶青清理干净了，酒精正好送到。擦了酒精，叶青舒服一点了，眉头皱的没有那么紧了，就套上干净的睡衣，放到收拾干爽的床上，盖上被子，等着医生来。

家庭医生是一个白人，仔细检查了叶青之后，给叶青打了一针，又留了一堆药片。

站在床尾正在跟陈易交代注意事项的时候，叶青大概是烧的难受，又做噩梦了，哭了起来。

眼泪流的不停，嘴里也一直张张合合像是在说话，发出的声音却很少，都是嘶哑难听的气音。

陈易抛下医生，走过去坐在床上，俯下身摸着叶青的脸，不断在耳边安抚他。

一边的医生没有介意，只是看着叶青的样子，面上露出疑虑来。边上的管家看他好几次要开口来问，又憋了回去。

直到叶青安静下来，陈易站回医生身边，医生才问出口来。

“陈先生，这位病人的喉咙是受伤了吗？”问的很含蓄。白人医生医术不错，重要的是从不多嘴，所以很得富人们的喜欢，是很多不一般家庭的家庭医生。

他知道有钱的男人免不了都有自己的情人，情人的来处多得是，往往不乖的最得男人喜欢。有的也是法子让不乖的情人变乖一点。

他以前就遇见过金主给不乖的小情人喂药，让她没声了，等到乖一点，再给解药。那些个金主就享受这种调教的过程。

他看叶青这个样子就觉得是不乖的情人被折腾的太过了，可陈易对叶青的态度又不像是金主对情人的态度。所以他才冒昧问了这么一句。

陈易被问的一愣，他现在冷静下来想才发觉不对劲。之前他出差，管家也和他说过，叶青不爱说话。包括昨晚，从头到尾叶青也没有出声。

“威尔斯医生，你可以直说。”

医生放下心来，走近去检查叶青的喉咙。仔仔细细看了之后才站起身来看着陈易开口。

“我只是初步判断而已。病人好像是被毒哑了。您最好还是带他去医院看看。”

陈易僵在原地，双手不受控制的发着抖，尝试了几次才抓紧握成拳头。

他的叶青，怎么会变成这样？


	15. Chapter 15

No.15  
叶青醒的时候，该是晚上了。床头灯发出昏黄的，不至于刺眼的灯光把房间照亮。脑子是不清醒的，一片混沌。身体又发软，使不上力气。睁开眼睛，意识还在慢慢回笼，他就感觉到手被牵着握紧了一下。

叶青昏睡了两天，陈易没去公司，就呆在家里照顾着。给叶青喂药、喂流食、擦身子、盯着吊瓶里的药，用热毛巾敷他因为吊水而淤青的手。

这些事情做完了，就上床，要么拿着平板坐着，把该看的文件看了，处理公司里的事情，要么躺下，紧紧牵着叶青的手，看着他昏睡的脸。

或许什么事情都没想，或许什么事情都想了。想叶青，想他自己，想那错失的八年，想为什么叶青会变成现在这样。最重要的是，想如何向叶青道歉，如何让叶青的喉咙好起来。

陈易看见叶青的眼睛睁开，松了口气。不自觉的握紧了牵着的手，又松开来，用大拇指轻轻来回摩挲着叶青的手背。

“醒了？有什么地方不舒服吗？”盯着叶青的脸细细观察着，万一哪里还不舒服，叶青一感觉到了，脸上应该就会有所反应了，他也好及时叫医生来做检查。

叶青还没完全缓过来，只听见有人在耳边说话。头一点点挪过去看，看见陈易。

“怎么了，有哪里不舒服吗？”陈易摸摸叶青的脸，放轻声音问。叶青小幅度地摇摇头，陈易放下心来，下床去浴室拧了热毛巾给叶青擦了擦脸。

“你等一等，我去拿粥上来给你喝啊。”

陈易单膝撑在床边，靠过去亲昵地用鼻尖蹭蹭叶青的脸，叶青下意识地闭上眼睛，柔软的睫毛刷过陈易的脸。

陈易心里一软，摸了摸叶青的手才放开来，把被子掩好，出了房间。

叶青躺在床上，知道自己应该是生病了。头上昏沉，身上的酸软无力，大部分该是发烧了，又躺了太久造成的。

何况，如果不是生病了，陈易又怎么会对自己那么好？

陈易全然不知叶青的想法，只高兴于叶青醒了，身上没有不舒服的地方。

到了厨房又庆幸自己有提前嘱咐佣人把粥一直温着，现在叶青刚好就可以喝上了。盛了粥，拿了几个小菜，用托盘装着拿上楼去。

把托盘放在床头柜上，先把他扶起来靠着床头坐着，从衣柜里拿了厚的外套给叶青穿上，又把被子往上拉拉盖好，担心叶青受风着凉。

好几次，陈易的脸都很靠近叶青的，叶青甚至可以看见陈易脸上细小的毛孔。

第一次的时候，叶青呆呆的，不知道怎么躲闪回避才好，就直直看着。被陈易发现了，笑着亲了一下脸颊。之后叶青就垂着眼，不再去看陈易贴近的脸，无视自己胸腔里面那么慌乱的心跳。

陈易注意到了叶青的躲避，心里有点难受，他又安慰起自己。没关系，他们之间日子还久。叶青会这样也是因为他自己之前犯下的错误，他好好道歉就是了。

陈易捧着碗，用勺子舀了一口热腾腾的粥，吹了吹，然后送到叶青嘴边，等着叶青喝下去。

叶青楞了一下，看向陈易，陈易点点头，又将勺子往叶青嘴边送近了一点。叶青低头看了一眼，停顿了一会，才慢悠悠地把勺子含到嘴里，把粥喝掉。

等到陈易要舀第二勺的时候，叶青抬起手来，把陈易的手轻轻往下压，另一只手去接碗。想让陈易把勺子放回碗里，自己接过碗来喝粥。

陈易躲了一下。“我来我来，你乖乖吃就好了。”

叶青没有再推脱，就着一点小菜，把那碗粥都喝光了。

医生接到陈易的电话，过来检查。

“叶先生的身体恢复的不错，之后再好好养着就行。”陈易听到医生的话，彻底放下心来，又在心里暗暗打算要聘请营养师专门给叶青制定饮食。

“至于喉咙失声的问题，陈先生还是尽早带着叶先生去看看吧。”医生接着嘱咐。

坐在床上的叶青听到，脸上失去血色，整个人都僵硬了。原本随便交叉着放在腿上的双手，瞬间握紧成拳用力着，不顾指甲插进掌心的疼痛。

陈易，知道自己哑了？所以才对自己那么好吗？

医生看见叶青的脸色变化，也知道自己说错话了。带着歉意看向陈易，陈易也知道他是好意提醒，只是心疼叶青。陈易的脸色不是很好，但也向医生点点头表示自己没有生气。

医生急急忙忙告辞，陈易让管家带着他下去之后就走过去坐在叶青身边。


	16. Chapter 16

No.16  
看着叶青用力到指节发白的手，陈易只觉胸口沉重，呼吸难过。伸手去把手指掰开，看见掌心被指甲掐出的伤口，深深吸一口气，拿了医药箱来消毒处理，之后十指相扣握在自己手里。

“叶青，我...之前不知道你...”陈易小心翼翼地说着，原本心里打好的草稿全忘了，不知道该怎么说才最好，可以把事情说清楚，且不会让叶青伤心。

二十五岁的上市公司的总裁陈易，口才了得，总能把下属们辛辛苦苦，费尽唇舌谈到的最低价格轻而易举地再往下压。

但现在，他只是十七岁的怀着满腔热情和喜欢，忐忑不安，想尽办法却脑子空白不知如何开口的少年陈易。

他悄悄抬眼去看叶青，叶青察觉到，转过头去掩饰自己已经发红了的眼眶。

陈易受不了，心脏被剖开一样的疼。他去抱叶青，让叶青靠在自己怀里，摸着他柔软的黑发，才试探着开口。

“我以为你是不愿意和我说话，所以才生气的。真的很对不起。”

离远一点，低头去看叶青的反应。叶青的脸上已经全湿了。额头抵着额头，又用手去擦脸上的泪。

脸上眼泪的苦涩味道进到了嘴巴里，让陈易苦得开不了口。

“你的喉咙，没有关系的。医生说了可以治的，一定会治好的。没有关系的啊。”

叶青没有止住眼泪，晶莹的泪珠还是一颗颗从眼眶里滑出来，打湿脸颊。

陈易不知道该怎么办了，只好闭嘴。亲亲叶青的唇，亲亲叶青的脸，亲亲叶青的耳际，再把叶青抱得更紧。

叶青放在身侧的手却没有向上，抱住陈易宽厚的臂膀，寻求一点安慰或是庇护。

他不知道自己在哭些什么，眼泪不受控制。或许是觉得委屈，或许是觉得难过？

不知道，陈易对自己的态度的突然转变，让他不能适应。他想不明白，不敢想明白，他为此找的理由，就是：陈易知道自己是个哑巴，所以对自己好。

叶青哭了很久，生病之后虚弱的身体支持不住，最后迷迷糊糊，还在抽泣着就昏睡过去了。陈易穿了两件衣服，肩膀、胸口处的衣料全湿了。衣服贴着皮肉很凉，凉到心里去了。

陈易把叶青放倒在床上躺好，盖好被子，拧了毛巾擦擦脸，动作很轻，很温柔。

昏黄的床头灯照在叶青脸上，可以清楚地看见毛茸茸的绒毛，那么柔软，轻而易举地就可以激起对他的保护欲，让他不再哭泣，不再受伤。

给他温暖，给他一个永远的庇护，一个永远的可依靠的肩膀。

陈易又在家里陪了一天，担心叶青在卧室里太无聊，就提前调高了书房的暖气温度，平板、毯子什么的也准备齐全，带着叶青去书房待着了。

叶青在沙发上盖着毯子看书，陈易就坐在桌子后面处理当天要紧的事情。要是得空，就过去和叶青坐在一起。

把小小软软的一只揽在自己怀里，说是陪着看书，实际上看的更多是叶青。

叶青小巧可爱的耳朵，精致的耳垂，柔软的侧脸，又长又翘的睫毛，红润的嘴唇，和放在书页上的白白净净的细长的手指。

陈易受邀欣赏过Z国著名的钢琴师的表演。灯光打在台上，钢琴在发光，手指在琴键上跳跃，不去听乐曲，这一幕就足够赏心悦目。

叶青的手指就像艺术家一样，陈易想，而后他想起来。叶青学过很多年的绘画，而且画画很好看，是的，叶青就是一个艺术家。

应该给叶青弄一个画室才对，让他尽情发挥自己的艺术天赋。之后或许还可以让叶青去读书，去深造，成为知名画家。陈易偷偷笑起来，到时候自己就是知名画家背后的男人了。

不过，眼下最主要的是要给叶青的喉咙做个全面检查，嘴角的笑容慢慢消失。不管能不能完全恢复，总得试试。怎么让叶青跨过那道坎，去检查，去治疗，是陈易现在最头疼的事情。

吃过了午饭，陈易陪着叶青回房午睡。叶青的药有催眠成分，不一会就睡着了。陈易躺在旁边，揽着熟睡的叶青，盘算着怎么开口。

等着叶青睡醒了，陈易终于开口。

“叶青，过两天我们去医院做个全面的身体检查好不好？”

“...？”叶青睡得迷糊，抬头去看陈易。

“我不放心你的身体，我们去检查一下，之后好给你养养嘛。”陈易没有明说，不想戳到叶青的痛处。

叶青却听懂了，垂下眼睛。被喂了药以后，他一直认为，自己的喉咙是治不好的,应该一辈子都是个哑巴了。

“我们就去检查看看，那个医生说了会治好的对不对？”陈易看着叶青继续说。

叶青又去看陈易，有点被说动了。陈易搂着叶青，一点点说给他听，慢慢哄着。终于，点头答应了。


	17. Chapter 17

No.17  
公司最近有个大项目，要和国内一家公司合作，要让陈易做抉择的事情太多。他不好在家待得太久，隔天就去上班了。

不过他提前预约了两天后在医院做叶青的检查，两天后刚好是周末，他就有空闲时间可以陪叶青去做检查。

也嘱托了管家整理画室的事情。挑了书房旁边，光线很好的一间房，买了需要用到的纸张，铅笔，颜料等等各种要用的东西，按着陈易的意思，买了最好最贵的。只等着给叶青一个惊喜。

等到周末，吃完了早饭，陈易就带着叶青去了医院。

Z国的雨季到了尾声，早晨却还是下了小雨，通往山下的路湿漉漉的。天上飘着薄薄的积云，太阳时隐时现。

两个人坐在后座。叶青看着明暗交替着的地面，心脏跳的缓慢而沉重。前几天陈易趁他睡醒还迷糊着的时候，一直哄他，他也没有想得很清楚明白就答应了。

他这几天都在忐忑。检查出来可以治得好那当然再好不过，问题是，治不好怎么办。原本没有再重新发声的希望，现在有了，要把它拿走的话对叶青来说也太残忍了。

一切还未明朗的时候，这样的忐忑本身没有太大意义。叶青自己也知道，他控制着自己不去想，却忍不住一直去想。

他安慰了自己一大通，勉强安下来的心，却从昨晚开始跳的他心烦意乱睡不着觉。眼睛被路上的小水洼反射出来的光闪了一下，他收回视线，盯着膝盖发呆。

旁边的陈易也不好过，握着叶青的手坐的笔直。威尔斯医生的意思是，有几分治好的把握，先去医院检查看看才好进行治疗。

他看叶青那么伤心，不敢说不确定，哄着他说会治好，所以带他来检查。他现在只担心检查结果不理想，让叶青更加伤心难过。

陈易的下颌线凌厉起来，不论如何，他一定会让叶青好起来的。现在安抚好叶青的情绪才是最重要的。叶青从昨晚开始就很紧绷，时不时发呆，甚至清醒到后半夜才睡过去。

他握紧了叶青的手，微微侧过身子，把头靠过去凑近，鼻尖轻轻碰到了脸颊，停住。又伸手去贴叶青的脸，大拇指一下一下地摸着。

“睡一会好不好？我看你有点困。”叶青正发着呆，被突然凑上来的陈易吓到了，下意识往旁边移了一下。之后摇摇头，拒绝了。

“家里到医院要一个多钟头，你睡一会，精神也好一些。”陈易轻声说着，不肯放弃。叶青的睫毛颤了颤，没回应，扭着手指。

“睡吧，好不好？车上有毯子的。”亲了一下叶青的唇角，伸长了手去拿毯子，把叶青裹好了，让人靠在自己怀里，拉上遮光车窗帘。

陈易的体温高一点，熨着叶青的神经都放松下来。困意一点点漫上来，被陈易护着，就这样一路安稳地睡着。

陈易预约的是全身检查，喉咙的检查放在了最后面。这家医院是于浩飞名下的产业，有个医生带着他们，检查进行的很快。检查的结果都挺好的，叶青的身体就是虚弱了一点，吃的有营养的好好养着就行。

不知不觉只剩最后一项检查了。进了诊室，两个人才反应过来，这就是检查喉咙的了。

叶青做了一连串的检查，紧张情绪刚被排解完，又开始漫上来咬着他不放。腿上没了力气，好在负责检查医生叫他坐下了，不至于让他摇摇晃晃地站着。

陈易除开检查需要，不然一直都把叶青牵得紧紧的。此时他看着叶青坐下，握紧了发凉的手指，又松开，搭上他的肩膀，想要让他安心一点。

医生没有问太多，了解了叶青致哑的原因是被喂了药之后，又问了喉咙的发声情况。然后让叶青张大嘴巴尝试着发声，打着光去看喉咙以下初步判断。

“喉咙的情况还好，我们到里面去看的仔细一点。”医生说着，掀开帘子，露出躺椅和一系列的仪器。

叶青看见了，舔了一下嘴唇，才抿着嘴站起来。陈易牵着他往前走，用中文说话安抚他。

“不紧张，做完了这个检查，回家给你个惊喜。不用怕啊。”

陈易比叶青高出一个头来，叶青抬头去看他，看到的是陈易低下头的温柔的脸，和一双只映着自己的充满力量的眼睛。

叶青突然生出一股勇气，不管检查结果如何，他都不怕了。因为，有陈易陪着自己。

虽然这么想是不对的，但叶青还是允许自己这么想一下，特殊时期，他想，就一下下，之后就不会再这么想了。

他点点头，握紧陈易的手，走过去躺下了。


	18. Chapter 18

No.18  
叶青躺在那里，微微仰头就看见一盏无影灯，挂在离自己头顶不远的高度，大圆盘似的。他侧过头，一个带着口罩的护士过来帮忙，正在检查、消毒放在小推车上的一系列仪器，医生坐在滑椅上戴着医用的胶质手套。

陈易就站在他们两个后面，面无表情，绷着脸看着。注意到叶青看过来，笑了一下。

“怎么了？”

叶青摇摇头，陈易快步走过来，在左边站定，不妨碍医生在右边检查。他牵着叶青的手，俯下身来拍拍他的头，揉揉手下柔软的黑发。

“很快的，不怕。”叶青点点头。

护士没有提醒，突然打开了无影灯，刺眼的灯光射过来，叶青下意识闭紧眼睛，看到是一片白。几乎是马上，眼前一阵暖意传来，陈易拿手遮住了他的眼睛。

叶青转了转眼珠子，长长的睫毛不断颤动，扫过陈易的掌心。陈易努力克制住了和叶青接吻的冲动想法，等叶青缓过来之后就把手放下了。

确定各种仪器完备，且可以在电子屏上看见清晰影像后，医生坐着椅子滑过来，护士把装着仪器的小推车拉近了，而后站在一旁。

“我们开始检查了。仪器进入喉管的时候可能有点不舒服，还希望您克服一下。”医生一边提醒着，一边接过护士手里的一把尾部弯曲的仪器。

医生握着手里的仪器，盯着电子屏幕，轻轻转着手腕动作调整，时不时将仪器送进一点，好将喉管检查的全面仔细。

叶青微仰着脸，张嘴配合医生检查，但异物进入喉管的感觉让他很不好过，引得他总想要呕吐。他睁大了眼睛去看头顶的灯，想要放松一点，不去在意喉管里面的难受。

不知道是眼睛直直看着灯的缘故，还是不舒服的缘故，叶青开始控制不住地去眨眼睛，一次一次又一次，眼角发红湿润起来。

握在手里的叶青的手越来越凉，掌心却还在不断沁着汗。叶青眼角的点点泪光看的陈易皱紧了眉头，恨不得下一秒医生就宣布检查结束，别让叶青那么痛苦。

把另一只手放在叶青手背上，两只手一起，把叶青的手包在中间，弯下腰，尽量放轻语气，藏起着急不安的情绪，好好安慰。

“很快了很快了，马上就好了啊。”就像哄着一个惧怕打针的小孩子。

叶青转着眼珠子去看他，晶莹的泪珠子摆脱眼眶的束缚滑落下来。陈易的呼吸都变得沉重，胸口疼痛，心急如焚。

“不哭不哭，不哭了哦。”眉头皱得更紧，伸手将就要滑进鬓边的泪珠擦掉，想要去摸他的脸，给他一个亲吻，却担心妨碍医生的检查使叶青更难过而放弃。

语言是那么的平淡无力，是否完全表达出了自己内心的所有的想法呢？那些正面的，负面的，想要给予安慰温暖的。陈易不知道，得不到答案，只希望有让叶青好受一点。

整个检查过程也不过就是十分钟左右。对于陈易叶青来说很漫长，陈易急的把背汗湿了，叶青把脸哭花了，出了一身冷汗。

医生走到前面去打印检查报告。陈易将叶青扶起来坐着，自己微微侧着身倚着床，让叶青靠在自己身上，一只手还紧紧牵着。

叶青现在有点无力，软软地靠在陈易怀里，鬓边被冷汗和泪水润湿了，贴在脸上，陈易伸手理好，拍拍他的肩膀，摸摸他的头。不管站在一旁整理仪器的护士，亲了亲叶青的额头。又歪头过去，脸颊  
贴着叶青的发。

将叶青包围在只有自己气息的亲密距离里，想要借此传递自己的爱意和安慰。

护士笑着递了一杯水过来，告诉陈易这是给叶青漱口用的。陈易帮着叶青漱了口。医生正好拿着检查单过来，脸上挂着笑。

“检查的结果很好，两位不用担心了。”叶青听了这句话，先是僵了一下，猛地抬头去看医生，眼里都是不可置信。医生冲他点点头，终于浑身回暖，脱了力靠回陈易怀里。眼眶迅速热起来，被泪水迷糊了眼前景象。

陈易重重松了口气，把叶青抱得更紧。看见叶青哭了，伸手将他的脸抬起来，凑过去重重地亲了一下脸颊。

“不哭啊，乖。”陈易用的是中文，语气那么亲昵，医生和护士听了都笑起来。叶青有点不好意思，笑起来，又抿着嘴将脸藏在陈易颈边。

之后医生交代了各种药的用量、喉咙的保养、检查时间等等，写在一张纸上给他们，又祝叶青早日恢复。

出了医院，天上的积云被风吹散，露出了久久未见的晴朗的天空。寒冷压抑的雨季已经过去，相信即将到来的，是温暖舒适的好季节。


	19. Chapter 19

No.19  
回家的路上穿过市区，来时叶青一直睡着，也就没有机会透过窗户去看这高楼大厦遍立，人们来来往往的繁荣之地。

现在确定自己的喉咙会好起来，重新发声，自然放松下来，有心情去看窗外的花花世界。

陈易握着叶青的手，看见叶青侧着头一直往窗外看，嘴角轻轻弯起来，眼里都是笑意。余光看见陈易在笑，叶青的耳尖红起来。

觉得自己就像是井底之蛙，初见广阔天地就好奇地瞧着，生怕错过什么精彩的样子显得自己很没见识。装作看够了的样子把头转回来，一本正经地坐着。

陈易笑出声来，实在是太可爱了，叶青的脸彻底红起来，想要侧过脸躲着不让陈易看见。没想到陈易倒是凑上来，在叶青红红的耳边，忍着笑意说话。

“我们逛逛再回去好不好？给你买几件衣服，免得你穿我的衣服太大了。”

叶青骨架小，又比陈易矮，穿着陈易的衣服，总像是小孩子穿大人衣服。陈易虽然也让管家买了几件应急，不至于让叶青没得穿。

但终归还是叶青自己挑的，自己上身试过的最合适，趁着往市区过的机会，给叶青买几件衣服，带他逛逛，也不失一个增加感情的机会。

这么想着，陈易就拉叶青下了车，往商场走去。进了商场，只要是男装店陈易就要叶青挑，挑不出就他帮着挑，反正最后一定要拿着购物袋出那家店。

等到从商场出来，坐上车，已经是两三个小时之后了。后备箱装着的满满的都是购物袋，全都是给叶青买的衣服。

叶青脸上的红就没有退过。后来他觉得买的太多了，已经足够了，想要回去了，陈易还哄着自己试衣服，商场的店员偷偷笑着，知道他们没有恶意，但整个人还是因为羞都蒸红了。

到了家，正好是午饭时间。两个人吃了午饭，陈易又神神秘秘地领着叶青往二楼走，说是要让叶青看那个惊喜。

两个人停在书房旁边的房间门口，叶青有点奇怪，刚想转过去看站在自己背后的陈易，就被陈易蒙住了眼睛。

“好了，惊喜就要来了。现在，打开房门。”很兴奋开心的样子，叶青被带的有点激动，又有点紧张，到底是什么惊喜？

他伸出手，压下门把手打开了门，背后的陈易用胸膛推着他往前走了两步，又停下来。

“准备好迎接惊喜了吗？”深呼吸一口，叶青点了头，陈易将手放开，盯着叶青看。

叶青被眼前所见吓到了，整个人都呆在原地，脑子一片空白，缓了一会，往前走了两步，转着身体把房间都看了一遍。

这间画室，和他在家的画室布局、摆设几乎一模一样。墙壁上挂着的几幅画，全都是他喜欢的画家的画，一部分是之前走廊上的，一部分是他只在画册上看见过的。

这几天他都在为了喉咙的事情烦心焦虑，根本没有察觉到这间画室的诞生。他在下面沙发坐着的时候，确实会看见佣人抱着箱子往楼上走；在书房的时候，也听见过有人在隔壁动作，却没有好奇去问  
管家。

至于走廊上的画被替换下来了，他更是没有注意到。

心脏软成一团，他转身去看陈易，就像是吃了水果糖，苹果味的，散发着独特的香味，带着点酸涩，还有点甜蜜。

“高兴吗？”陈易见他没什么表情，有点慌，口齿不太清楚，“我想着，你在家太无聊了，给你弄间画室给你画画。之后你还可以去......”

陈易还没说完，就被快步走上前的叶青紧紧抱住了。叶青仰着头看陈易，笑着不断点头，他很喜欢，真的。

眼睛又被泪水充盈，眼前一阵清晰，一阵模糊的。叶青却还是看的见陈易眼里闪着的光，他继续说着，眼里的光越来越亮，叶青没有注意听他说的什么，只听见一个词，“以后”。

以后？叶青问自己，他和陈易还会有以后吗？心里抽痛。陈易对他好，一如既往，他没有办法继续骗自己陈易只是可怜自己了，陈易喜欢他，八年前，八年后，没有变过。

可他变了，他变得太多了。八年前他有足够的底气和陈易站在一起，八年后，他只剩下陈易的爱，还有那些不堪的记忆。

有一天陈易知道了，又会怎么对待他？他不敢想，他应该走的远远的，留在陈易心里的自己，就会是干净的，还发光着的叶小少爷。


	20. Chapter 20

No.20  
陈易停下来，将他脸上的泪水拭去，郑重地看着他的眼睛。

“我之前因为你不跟我说话生气，发酒疯伤害了你。真的很对不起，希望你可以原谅我。我送你一个画室做赔礼好不好？”叶青哭的更凶了，打起嗝来，陈易拍着他的背，继续往下说。

“过去的事情就过去了，现在你还在我身边的话。我可不可以再追你一次？”陈易很紧张，手都是抖的，他之前没有打过草稿，没有想过究竟要怎么说，只知道自己要说什么。

没想到今天说的这么顺利，有点庆幸。他盯着叶青，等着他回答。叶青听他说完，顿了一下，低下头又哭起来，手捂着脸，小幅度地摇着头，陈易不知道这是什么意思，只当是太突然了，他还没有想好。

陈易吸了口气，喉结滚了滚，忽略掉心里若有若无的酸胀。把叶青的手从脸上拿开，摁着他的后颈让他靠在自己怀里。

“没关系，不哭了。你慢慢想，我又不着急。我们慢慢来。”

这一个月里，叶青都在吃营养师配的营养餐，又按时吃药，喉咙慢慢好起来。医生嘱咐了，让他时不时发声说话，先练习练习。

每天睡前陈易就让叶青张嘴说说话，一开始发出的声音微弱嘶哑，现在已经可以以正常音量发出圆润的一点的声音了。最近一次去检查，医生说叶青可以正常发声说话的日子不远了。

叶青常常在画室里待着。陈易买了好多画册他都很喜欢，会一本一本仔细看。剩下的时间就坐在那里安静地画画，或者素描，或者油彩，至于内容，全凭自己喜好，随心所欲。当然，要是人像的话，主人公一定是陈易。

只有黑白，光影分明的素描，画陈易英俊的五官最好。叶青总是偷偷的红着脸，一笔一笔画下自己心里藏着的陈易各种神情的样子。

至于色彩鲜艳的油彩，适用于陈易的半身或者全身像。穿着各色的西装、大衣，正装合身，衣料偏硬，紧贴着身体，勾勒出强壮有力的曲线。

这些画，叶青都藏在一本画册里，放在画室不起眼的地方，不敢让人发现。

要是周末陈易在家的话，陈易会拉着叶青去书房陪自己办公，说是作为自己给叶青练习发声的奖励。

天气逐渐暖和起来，温室里的花儿就要开了。沉沉的粉白色的花骨朵拉着枝条往下垂着，若有若无的花香已经弥漫在温室里勾着人去嗅。

两个人就牵着手，被初春的阳光温暖着，一步步慢慢走着到温室去。陈易会和花匠一起照顾花，叶青就在一旁坐着听他们说话，或是拿了本子画花。

叶青每晚还是被陈易搂在怀里入睡的，陈易顾忌着之前对叶青来说不愉快的经历和他的身体，没有碰他，只在睡前向他讨一个晚安吻。

灯光昏黄，气氛暧昧，爱的人在怀里，温热的身体紧紧贴着，呼吸都交缠在一起。闭起眼睛接吻的时候，感官都敏感起来，每一次触摸都引起阵阵颤栗，细微的滋滋的水声在唇舌之间响起来。

叶青环着陈易的脖子，红着脸，闭着眼，颤着睫毛，张开嘴让陈易毫无阻拦地入侵。陈易缠着叶青软软的舌头，手摸着腰侧的软肉，下半身不自觉地强硬地挤进叶青腿间，发烫的性器抵着，让叶青产生了下一秒它就会破开进入的恐惧和一点隐秘的兴奋。

陈易每每都控制着自己，没有再进一步，一吻结束就关了灯睡觉，等到叶青睡熟了再起身悄悄去浴室解决。

今晚的晚安吻有点长，嘴唇分开的时候牵出了一条细细的银丝。叶青的脸本就红，现在更是红的发烫。陈易眼里翻滚着团团火焰，用指腹擦了之后便要起身去浴室。

叶青清楚地感觉到陈易的欲望和克制。前两次的经历实在不好，他是有点怕，很害羞，也在担心自己会不会让陈易讨厌，但他不希望陈易憋着。  
环在脖颈的手没有放，陈易没法起身，有点奇怪，去看叶青，叶青避开了视线。

“乖，让我起来。再过一阵子你身体好了再说。”陈易说着，拍了拍叶青的手示意他放开。叶青还是紧紧环着，压着陈易俯下身来，凑过去亲了一口，抬眼看他。

陈易的呼吸停了一瞬，心脏剧烈跳了一下。眼睛开始发红，叶青被吓到了，陈易叹了口气。

“乖，放开吧。”叶青鼓了鼓气，像没听到一样，嘴唇贴着陈易的嘴角轻轻磨着，陈易憋不住了。

低头狠狠地吻住，剥夺了叶青的理智。手指隔着薄薄的睡衣刮着叶青突起的乳尖，性器戳着一阵阵顶着。叶青细细抖着，双腿想要合拢阻挡刺激，却只能环在陈易腰间，拿着膝盖磨蹭，求他放过自己。

陈易的手摸过柔软的小腹，拉着睡裤往下摸到潮湿的腿间。叶青小巧的性器前端吐着粘液，指腹轻微用力来回，再用指甲刮蹭那个小孔，叶青抖得更厉害了。

揉着囊袋，两只手指顺着会阴往下走，摸到流着水的花穴。身下躺着的身体突然僵了，陈易放开叶青的嘴唇，睁开眼睛看他，叶青的脸色苍白了几分，无措地看着陈易。

陈易心里叹口气，亲着耳边，安慰他。

“不进去，别怕。”叶青放松下来，有点难过。大着胆子伸手去摸他，手里的东西滚烫，沉甸甸地在他手心，可以感觉到跳动着的血管。

叶青有点懵，不知道下一步该怎么做。陈易小腹发紧，被叶青握在手里带来的快感想让他用力抽插。但他知道不行，会吓到叶青。

吻着脖颈细腻的皮肤，弄出一个个红印，陈易握住叶青，手里开始动作。

“学着我动，我们一起。”


	21. Chapter 21

No.21  
手里是对方滚烫膨胀的性器，眼里是炽热的欲望和隐藏不了的爱意。时不时的亲吻，手里动作不停。

叶青被欲望控制，所有的感官都变得敏感，陈易的轻微动作都让他呼吸停滞，逼出些许生理泪水来。

陈易盯着叶青，有点凶。叶青望进他眼里，好似自己是饿极了的老虎爪下的食物，一寸寸的皮肉都会被细细舔过而后毫不留情地粗暴地吞食。

这种认知让他浑身发烫，更加兴奋，不一会就带着哭腔发出呻吟咬在陈易肩膀上射出来。

高潮后失了力气，只能虚虚的环着性器。陈易将自己黏糊糊的手覆在叶青手上，一起撸着自己快要射出来的性器，很用力地脔着叶青的手心。

叶青眼里是一片朦胧，任陈易动作。陈易看着他生出了一股同诱奸一样的快感，凶狠地吻住他的唇，狎弄他的舌，手里动作加快释放出来。

喘着粗气紧紧贴着叶青，呼吸逐渐平复，等到陈易从情潮里抽身。发现叶青已经迷迷糊糊地快睡过去了。

陈易笑笑，轻轻啄了一口叶青的嘴角。

“嗯？”叶青凭着残留着的一点清醒睁开眼睛看他，陈易摇摇头，将因为动作时变得凌乱的发丝整理好。

“没事，睡吧。”叶青揉揉眼睛，看着陈易下床去了浴室。他躺在床上，听着水声响了又停，才觉得身上黏糊糊的，正想着等陈易出来他就爬起来去浴室擦一下，就看见陈易下身围着浴巾拿着毛巾出来。

陈易拿了毛巾要给叶青擦，叶青红了脸想要自己擦，被陈易压着手擦了个干净还套上了内裤睡衣。叶青窘迫地坐在床上，捂着脸等陈易出来一起睡。

被搂在温暖的怀里，睡意一点点蒸腾飘上来，叶青下了决心：有下一次的话，他一定要让陈易满足，这才彻底沉入睡梦里。

没想到，这一觉睡得很不安稳。

景象一直变幻。出了车祸摔下山崖的大哥，下着蒙蒙细雨的黑白色的葬礼，哭泣的母亲，眼角发红的父亲，装作悲伤的堂哥，冷漠的只关心利益的众人，又是一转。

是他被撕开了衣服，全身光裸，双手被缚住，恶臭的性器在他脸颊，胸口，腿间磨蹭发泄的场景。皮肉贴在冰冷的、粗糙的有着砂砾的水泥地上。寒冷，疼痛，耻辱，激得他发抖，咬着牙挺着。

“蹭蹭就好，那个场子不收被玩过的。我亲爱的弟弟，好好享受啊。”叶荣添撕破了虚伪的面目，得意地笑着，居高临下地看他，然后挥挥手走了出去。

叶青抽离了自己的身体，在半空中看着自己无助地挣扎哭泣，想要摆脱束缚，远离身上这些性器，拨开这些人，回到父母身边去。

他又被藏在麻袋里连夜运到了Z国来。一群白人大汉围着他，随意拨弄着腿间做着所谓检查。而后肆意抚弄他的身体发泄欲望，说着荤话。他已经被喂了哑药和迷药，只能躺着。

那些场景里混在一起，旋转着，嘈杂的声音逼得他想要捂起耳朵。明明知道自己在做梦，却还是身临其境一样地痛苦着，胸口那么沉闷，压的他不能呼吸。

从梦中醒过来，发现身边的陈易已经不见了。脸上有点凉，手一擦，是满脸的泪水。撑着床面坐起来，不知道为什么心里有点慌。

大概是因为做了噩梦，睡得不好，头昏昏沉沉的。又在床上坐了一会才掀开被子去洗漱，下楼去吃了早饭。

叶青早上一般都在画室里待着，今天正打算往楼上走的时候，却鬼使神差地往客厅走过去，坐在沙发上打开了电视。

这电视可以看见国内的一些频道，叶青拿着遥控器调到了国内的一个财经频道。看了一会，心里越来越慌，难受的头都痛起来。

想要关掉电视上楼再睡一觉的时候，却听见电视主持人字正腔圆地播报：“自从A市知名企业叶氏的原董事长及其妻子去世以来，叶氏的股价一直暴跌。直到今早叶氏发表声明，由叶荣添担任董事长......”

叶青停住了呼吸，脸上的血色褪尽，变得灰白。呆呆地坐着，听不见电视传来的声音，只看见电视里的画面，一帧一帧地播着。

贴着他父母照片的墓碑；叶荣添在葬礼上“强忍悲伤”的讲话；叶氏暴跌的股价图；今早叶荣添穿着西装带着笑接受了叶氏的任命，在会议上讲话，表示自己会继续努力，给叶氏一个更好的未来等等。

管家站在一边，看着叶青面无表情，呆滞地把电视关掉，踱步走上了楼梯。然后从楼梯上摔下来。


	22. Chapter 22

No.22 and 23  
叶青又做了噩梦，头疼得像是要裂开一样。胡乱地挣扎着，脸上的泪水被轻柔地擦去，有人在耳边哄着他，拍着他的胸口让他不要怕，只是梦而已。

猛地睁开眼睛，眼前是因泪水而起的一层水雾，和焦急着的、皱着眉头看着自己的陈易。

洁白的羽毛在空中飘着，被一阵一阵的风吹着跑，沾染了灰尘，身不由己，没有着落。只求一棵树，或者一只手，把自己接住，给一个确定的、即使是悲伤的结局。

叶青坐起来、伸手紧紧地抱住了陈易，不管头上传来的疼痛，把头靠在他肩膀上，用尽力气地哭泣、说话，或者说是吼。嗓子还没彻底恢复，很嘶哑，伴着泣音，在颤抖，但离得近，陈易听得  
还算清楚。

“我没有家了，陈易。”

“他骗我。”

“明明说好了不动我爸妈的。”

“我没有家了。”

......

陈易在公司开着会，手机习惯性静音倒扣在桌面上。正在听下面的一个经理在汇报，秘书就敲了门，急匆匆走进来俯身在他耳边说管家来了电话，家里出事了，要他赶紧回去一趟。

匆匆抛下下属们拿着手机走了，在路上不断催促着司机开得快一点，偏偏今天遇上的都是红灯，本就焦躁着的陈易更是把眉头皱的紧，想要飞回家去。

虽然管家没有说出了什么事情，但也想得到，该是叶青出事了，所以急急忙忙要陈易回家去拿主意。

一个女佣在家门口等着，脸上带着点怕，看见陈易冷着脸下车走过来，慌慌忙忙迎上去，用英语向他说明。

“陈先生，叶先生今早下来得晚，吃了早饭之后看了一会电视，就要上楼。没想到在楼梯上摔下来了，把头磕破了，管家已经叫了医生过来看过了，没什么大碍。”

陈易的步子越来越大，女佣跟着他又要说话，气喘吁吁的。这番话说完，刚好走到卧室里。

管家和医生正站在床边等着陈易过来。陈易一走进卧室看见叶青头上的绷带和苍白的脸，周身的气压直直地往下降。

女佣站在他身边压力大得很，向管家求救似的看一眼，管家点点头，她便向陈易点头示意了一下，轻轻退了出去。

三步并作两步走过去，坐在床边，看着叶青。陈易开始怨恨自己，为什么总是让叶青受伤呢？

觉得喘不上气来，胸口难受得很，才后知后觉，自己忘了把西装的扣子解开。可是解开了，也没什么帮助。长长地叹了口气，才把看向医生。

医生本站在一旁没有出声，看见陈易看过来，很自觉地开始向他说明叶青的情况。

“叶先生没有大碍，从那么高的楼梯上摔下来，只伤及皮肉，算是好运了。陈先生不用过多担心。”

陈易点点头，让管家送医生走了。管家而后又上楼来。

“少爷，叶少爷今天有点反常。尤其是看了电视上那个新闻之后，我只听到什么叶氏。然后叶少爷上楼的时候就摔下来了。”

陈易心里一沉，叶氏？叶青家的企业？他自从那次喝醉了酒之后，就请人去调查叶青过往的八年。

尤其是他为什么从A国到了Z国的卖场来。可惜，什么都查不到。陈易又派人去了国内查，目前也只知道：

叶青的大哥在一年前从家里去上班的山路上，轮胎打滑，整辆车都摔下山崖，救护车到的时候，已经断气了。

叶荣添，也就是叶青的堂哥，在这之后，代理了叶青大哥的职位——叶氏总经理。不久之后，叶氏便对外宣布，叶青的父亲即叶氏董事长，因为丧子之痛，决定隐退。

三天后，叶青便到了卖场。

这一切太过于凑巧，透着古怪，陈易当时就让查的人加大力度往下挖。整件事情肯定没有明面上看的这样干净。尤其是叶荣添这个人，一定要重点查。

陈易上网搜了今天的新闻，头条便是叶青今早看见的那条新闻。点进去一字一句地看，更加证实了自己原先的猜想——叶荣添，大概就是害叶青家破人亡的凶手了。

叶青哭得狠，何况出了这样的事情，根本没法哄。就只能抱着叶青，拍着他的背，听他诉说，听他发泄。

刚刚伤了头，身体虽然养了一个多月，没有之前虚弱，但哭得那么用力，身体是撑不住的。

没一会，叶青便没一开始那么激烈了。眼睛直愣愣地盯着一个地方看，泪水止不住地留下来，悄无声息。喉咙经不起这么折腾，已经完全发不出声音。嘴巴却还是一张一合的，不断重复着那几句话。

叶青哭得缺氧，头本来就疼，现在带着全身上下都开始发麻，没了力气。现在与其说是抱着陈易，不如说是靠着陈易。

当初大哥出了事，父母亲太过于悲伤，逼出了许多病。他原本在国外工作，连夜赶回来，处理丧事，还要照顾父母亲。分不出心眼去注意其他的什么东西。

直到他带着父母从医院回到家，管家和佣人都被换掉。叶荣添带着一帮人要求他父亲隐退，交出叶氏的股权。

父亲倒是很平静，估计是早就知道叶荣添背地里做了不少手脚。只是坐在轮椅上淡淡地说：“当初你父母亲确实是意外死亡，我没有骗你。这十几年我和你伯母也待你不薄。没有求你回报，但你就是这么对我们的吗？”

叶母在一旁冷着脸没有说话，眼眶却还是悄悄红了。跟着两个儿子一起长大，养育了十几年的孩子，在叶母心里已经算是自己的亲生骨肉了。却没有想到他有一天会为了金钱利益，害死自己的亲生儿子。

太令人心寒了。

叶青还没有完全反应过来，就被叶荣添手下的人用染了药的手帕捂住口鼻弄晕拖走了。

彻底晕过去前的最后一眼，看见父亲坐在轮椅上消瘦的背影；母亲眼眶里的眼泪终于流了出来，一双泪眼看着叶青。

这是他今生最后一眼见到父母亲。再也没有机会见到父母亲了，再也没有。

叶青自此之后就郁郁寡欢，画室也不去了，就坐在楼下客厅，开着电视发呆，一坐就是一整天。管家看不过去，想劝叶青起来走走，可他根本就不想动。

每每都冲管家摇摇头，然后继续发呆。就算管家站在一旁，忧愁地看着他，想让他起来活动一下，他也只是垂下眼睛，动动身体，侧过去回避管家的眼神。

陈易回来了，就抱着陈易问他，有没有时间可以跟他一起回国了。

那天叶青停了哭泣之后，昏昏欲睡，陈易脱了衣服抱着他想要陪他躺着。叶青抓着他的手，问了一句：“我可不可以回国看一眼，就一眼！”

陈易没有马上反应过来。当时陈易站在床边，叶青坐在床上。叶青见他没有同意，撑着床面摇摇晃晃地坐起来，攀着陈易的手臂贴近他，而后环着他的脖子，将脸靠近了去求他。

“我不会跑的，只是回国去看一眼而已。我不跑，一定会回来的，你可以叫人跟着我！”

陈易叹了口气，手扶着他的背护着。叶青现在太敏感了，他不过就是没有立马反应过来而已，在叶青眼里就是不让他去了。

“我没有不让你去，也不是怕你逃跑。”叶青的眼眶还红着，带着哭过之后的一点点湿润。用这样一双眼睛直直盯着他，望进他眼睛里，只会让他的心脏变得软软的、酸酸的。

想要拿出所有奉献给他，包括世界上所有美好的事情，和陈易所有的爱。

“这两个星期我要工作，公司有个大单子要做。等这单子结束了我就陪你回国好不好？”现在的叶青，回到了一开始敏感多疑，小心翼翼的样子。

陈易不知道究竟发生了什么事情让叶青变成这个样子，只要一想到，心脏就一抽一抽地痛。

但是，那样子的痛苦的、黑暗的过往，不应该只由叶青一个人承担。陈易爱他，所以愿意为他疗伤，和他一起承担，告诉他：没有关系，那些都过去了，从今往后，有我陪你。

陈易眼看着叶青一天天消瘦下去，眼下的紫青更是遮不住。晚上一张床上睡觉的人他怎么会不知道？

叶青的失眠问题越来越严重了。开始的时候，是睡到半夜，会被噩梦吓醒，出一身冷汗，然后偷偷哭，陈易要是醒了，就拍着他的背哄他，让他继续睡。但根本没用，陈易把自己哄睡了，叶青  
都睁着眼睛到天亮。

如今，叶青只是晚上陪他躺着而已，不敢睡。陈易问他为什么不敢，他缩在陈易怀里，小声说他要是睡着了，就会做噩梦。

那个单子最近催得紧，合作的公司负责人过几天就会飞到Z过来具体地谈一谈合作，然后签合同。

陈易最近走不开，准时下班，把文件带回家来加班陪着叶青已经是能做到的最大的让步了。

叶青和工作两头都要顾，都很重要，陈易忙得焦头烂额。

陈易今天回家的路上认真想了想，干脆每天让叶青和自己一起去公司算了。这样他既可以安心在公司里面工作，也可以随时随地照顾叶青，毕竟人在自己眼皮子底下嘛。

“叶青，你以后和我一起去公司吧。公司里面太忙了，你去陪陪我，好不好？”


End file.
